


She's such a Green-eyed Monster Sometimes

by march_jo



Series: High School AU [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Didn't spend much time on this fic as much as I usually do, F/F, I finally managed to finish this after procrastinating for so long, Jennie is jealous and Lisa is just trying her best, So I hope it's not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo
Summary: Well, here is a jealous Jennie fic.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: High School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209773
Kudos: 34





	She's such a Green-eyed Monster Sometimes

Jennie was out running errands on a Sunday afternoon leaving Lisa all alone at their place. So, she does what she’s best at when alone without her wife on the weekend: scrolling through her phone. That’s when she stumbles upon an article. _“Does Your Partner Get Jealous Often?”_

.

.

.

_“Somebody killed your cat?”_

_Lucas was sitting on the bench in the parking lot waiting for Lisa, eager to go home to try the new game that he got yesterday. But when he spotted Lisa, she was sporting a massive frown on her face._

_“Shut up” he looked around and asked._

_“Where’s that wife of yours?”_

_“Practice.” She answered curtly._

_“I thought she’s free on Wednesday?”_

_“Why are you asking so many questions?!” she snapped at him with a glare so cold that it can rival the Antarctica._

_“Dude, why so cold” she sent him another piercing glare and he raised his hands in surrender._

_“Calm down, I’m just curious”_

_“Well, don’t be!” with that she made her way to the car and slammed the door shut without waiting for Lucas’s reply._

_“Jeez, must be trouble in paradise”_

_._

_._

_._

_“How is it my fault?!”_

_“You were flirting with her!”_

_“Why are you always accusing me of that?!”_

_“Because that’s what you did!”_

_“I did not!”_

_It was late in the afternoon; Jennie had wanted to meet at the park just around the corner of their neighbourhood to talk things out. So, Lisa came bearing one milk ice cream for Jennie and a chocolate one for herself. It was initially a peaceful atmosphere between the two of them, they were just sitting there, side by side on the bench enjoying their ice cream. But now here they were screaming their heads off at each other, no one wanted to back down._

_“Maybe we should take a break!” then, it was silent._

_“What?” whispered by a voice that sounded so broken and fragile, Lisa felt like someone just poured a bucket of cold ice water on her, she felt so guilty that she recanted the statement she blurted out in the heat of the moment._

_“I— look, I’m sorry I don’t mean that it’s just— can we not fight?” She was going to pull Jennie in for a hug but said girl stepped away from her, hurt was clearly portrayed all over her face and that made Lisa felt a lot worse._

_“You want a break, from me?” the look on her face was already too much to handle for Lisa but hearing her voice cracking while asking that was worse and she knew it was all because of her, she tried to reach for Jennie again, this time the shorter girl relented and let herself be pulled into the embrace._

_“No, babe. I don’t mean that” Lisa whispered while kissing her hair and holding her tight afraid that if she lets go, the girl will leave. “I’m sorry baby” she kept on whispering that and after what felt like forever, Jennie finally returned the embrace. They stood there by the park bench embracing each other both still reeling from the aftershock of their first real fight._

_._

_._

_._

_“So, everything is cool between the two of you now?”_

_“Yep, last night was a long talk”_

_“Okay. So, what do you have to do?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Did you forget that I dated her before?”_

_“That wasn’t real”_

_“Is that jealousy I sense in your tone?” Lisa glared at him, “Okay okay, but seriously though, even if I’ve never dated her, I’m her friend too, I know how she is. Heck the whole school know how she is Lisa. So, tell me what do you have to do to compensate for whatever you did to her yesterday?”_

_“Nothing, she just forgave me because she loves me”_

_“Bullshit”_

_“Whatever dude, I’m late for class.”_

_“Yah. Lalisa, wait for me.” He chased after her, Y’know the fact that you have to be forgiven shows that you’re the one at fault you know.”_

_“It’s Jennie. Everyone is at fault but her—"_

_“You’ve got some balls saying that about her”_

_“I’m not finished you little—" she sighed then continue, “sure she is like that sometimes, but I love her”_

_“So, it’s completely okay to take all the blame?”_

_“Well, not all, of course. She’s not that kind of person Luke, she apologized too last night”_

_“Wow, you are probably the only person she ever apologizes too”_

_“Well, I am special. What can I say” she said smugly while flipping her hair. Lucas just laughed at that then put his arms around her neck and dragged her into class._

_Lunch time_

_“So, I heard from a lil birdy, you asked to switch lab partner in Chemistry. So much for not doing anything huh?” They were both currently making their way to the cafeteria for the lunch break._

_“Can you stop putting your nose in other people’s business?”_

_“You’re my best friend, your business is mine as much as mine is yours”_

_“Fine, she just doesn’t want me to be partnered with Jeon anymore so, I just asked to switch places with Jennie’s partner and since Ms Watson loves me, she makes it happen”_

_“And you escaped the wrath”_

_“Shut up.” She elbowed him in the stomach, and he grunted in pain. “Oh, stop being so dramatic Luke; there they are” she pointed at the table occupied by the trio. “The more you dated her the more abusive you become” she threw him a glare and he backed away in defence._

_“Hey babe” Lisa made her way to where Jennie was sitting and gave her a chaste kiss, but Jennie definitely thought differently because as Lisa was pulling away, she put her hands on her neck and turned the supposedly chaste kiss into a tongue battling session._

_“Is it just me, or it’s definitely better for us when they’re fighting?”_

_“Nope, I agree with you Soo. I think I just lost my appetite”_

_“Oh, c’mon guys just let them be”_

_“That’s easy for you to say Park, you can eat under any circumstances” Lucas retorted and Chaeyoung just shrugged in return._

_While Chaeyoung continue to devour her lunch, the other two looked at the happy couple in front of them with their lunch getting colder by the second, “I mean don’t get me wrong, I am indeed happy they made up, but they could’ve spare us this”_

_“They’re not even listening to us Luke, horny bitches.” Jisoo hissed while Lucas nodded in agreement, the both of them looked totally uncomfortable with the scene in front of them while Chaeyoung just sat there peacefully and happily eating her lunch._

_._

_._

_._

_Later that afternoon after school and practices, Lisa drove them home (somewhere, somehow) they’ve began carpooling to and back from school. Lucas went directly to his house while Jennie stayed at Lisa’s place to hang out._

_“I just have to use the toilet real quick, make yourself at home babe”_

_Jennie set her stuff down at Lisa’s table and made her way to the bed. She was just sitting there with her back against the headboard scrolling through her phone when a ping was heard from Lisa’s phone at the bedside table. At first, she thought of ignoring it, but curiosity got the best of her._

_1 new message_

_Jeon: Are you still up for that drink later?_

_“What the fuck” she muttered under her breathe but before she had the chance to do anything, she heard the bathroom door being opened so, she immediately put the phone back on the table and went back to leaning against the headboard._

_Lisa crawl over to her and put herself half on top of Jennie burying her face in the crook of her neck. “What are you doing baby?” she whispered that then proceed to peppered little kisses on her girlfriend’s neck while the said girlfriend was still thinking about the text that she saw on the Thai’s phone just now. The more she thinks about it the angrier she became and in a swift move she threw away her phone somewhere and had her girlfriend pinned under her on the bed._

_“Woah” Lisa, albeit turned on by the turn of event was a little terrified too by the sight on top of her, her girlfriend had both her arms pinned at both side of her head while she straddled her hips, her pupils were dilated, completely darkened and she had on an unreadable expression on her face, she gulped. “Jen—"_

_“Shut up” with that Jennie claimed her lips roughly, swallowing whatever question Lisa had, her hands still pining down on Lisa’s and with how hard she was gripping it, it’ll probably leave some marks on her girlfriend afterwards, but she’s just too far gone to care. Lisa pulled away trying to catch her breathe but Jennie was relentless, and she plants her another bruising kiss on her lips, this time around forcing her tongue inside her girlfriend’s mouth and started grinding on her too. After a couple of minutes, she pulled away panting, both of their lips looked completely swollen. It was silent for a little while with the both of them still catching their breathe, Lisa was going to say something, but Jennie stopped her again by putting her finger on the Thai’s lips. She then leaned forward and brushed her lips on the shell of Lisa’s ear before whispering,_

_“I kinda want to play a game today Poopoo, are you up for it?” and that was followed by a tug and a little sucking on Lisa’s earlobe. She’s starting to feel uncomfortably wet, and she tried to move her hips a little to try to ease the ache she felt in her core. “Answer me baby” but she was still tongue-tied so all she managed was a little nod. Jennie smirked almost wickedly at that, she kissed her again this time a little softly and Lisa was just enjoying the way her girlfriend was kissing and grinding on top of her. “Take off your clothes Poopoo” Lisa sat up eagerly and instead of unbuttoning the button-down uniform she just took it off directly from the top of her head along with her under shirt, leaving her in a bra only._

_“Are you ready baby?” Lisa nodded, with that Jennie pushed her back on the bed and reached across the bedside table and took Lisa’s tie then proceed to tie her left hand on the bed post. Lisa was a little shocked, but she didn’t say anything, she just watched Jennie with rapid attention. Next Jennie took off her own tie from her neck and proceeded to tie up Lisa’s right hand, she stared down at Lisa with a little smile on her face looking completely please with her handy work. Lisa was incredibly turned on waiting for her girlfriend’s next move, but what Jennie did next was completely not what she expected._

_“Alright, goodbye Poopoo” Jennie got up from her girlfriend and started to collect her things completely disregarding the shock and terror painted on her girlfriend’s face._

_“Jen, where are you going?! You can’t leave me like this!”_

_“Oh, I can, and I just did” with that she left the bedroom slamming the door behind her and a few moments later Lisa heard door the slam of the front door._

_“Damn it, Jennie” Lisa tried to pull the restrain on her hands but to no avail her lovely Jennie had tied it perfectly and flawlessly, there’s no way she can get out of this on her own. She started to look around the room frantically, she saw her phone, but it was far out of her reach. She cursed Jennie again, her parents will be home soon, she didn’t want them to find her like this, if they do, they’ll never let her live it down, and just thinking about that now made her shudder. Then she heard the front door being opened downstair, that made her freeze in terror and muttering under her breathe “Shit” then she heard footsteps out in the hall, “fuck, don’t come here, please God don’t make my parents—” the door to her bedroom was slam opened and the sight of the person that followed after made her sigh in relief._

_“Holy, fuck” a voice exclaimed and followed by a boisterous laugh that echo through her room, she flushed red at that._

_“Shut up you bastard. Come untie me”_

_“Nope, just let me take in the sight first”_

_“You perv”_

_“Maybe I should take some photos for future references”_

_“LUCAS!”_

_“Fine! Jeez, I saw her storming out just now while I was making my way here. What happened?” he already had his hands on the tie but before he proceeds further, a thought crossed his mind. “Wait, will Jennie be mad at me if I set you free?” Lisa glared at him, “are you seriously more concern of what my girlfriend would do than helping me out?”_

_“She is evil Lisa; I don’t want to cross her”_

_“Lucas, please. My folks will be home soon” and as if on cue, a car pulled in her driveway. “Shit, that must be them. Look, I’ll explain later, just untie me first”_

_._

_._

_._

_“So, what happened?”_

_It was a little after the dinner and the both of them were currently on the rooftop of Lisa’s house._

_“I honestly don’t know Luke; we were fine at school you saw us; we were fine on the way home too. It was so sudden; I don’t know what I did this time”_

_“Maybe you said something that upset her when you guys were y’know…”_

_“She jumped at me the second I left the bathroom. Trust me, she didn’t even give me the chance to say anything stupid”_

_“Maybe she saw something on your phone or in your room while you were at the toilet”_

_“What could possibly upset her?”_

_“Maybe your other woman called you then” that earned him a slap at the back of his head._

_“I don’t have any other woman” Lisa muttered under her breathe but she still took out her phone to look for anything that could’ve possibly upset her lover. She checked through all her social media but still nothing, when she finally opened her messaging app, her eyes bulged open in shock and she cursed “Shit, I gotta go Luke.”_

_“Where?”_

_“You can play the game without me tonight”_

_“LISA!” but she’s already gone. “Aish, I helped her just now but still she treats me like dirt” then he saw Lisa making her way too the house next door, he yelled “you owe me one for today, Lis” but as expected she ignored him. He just chuckled at that, making his way back inside the room, “she’s so lovesick”_

_._

_._

_._

_Lisa kept on calling and texting Jennie while standing outside her bedroom window, but she didn’t get anything in reply. She would’ve knocked on the door instead, but Jennie’s parents are out of town and Jennie was alone in the house, so there’s no way her girlfriend will let her in. She called again, but it just went straight to voicemail. Finally having enough of her girlfriend ignoring her, she decided to resort to drastic measure, “go big or go home right?” with that she climbed up the tree just outside Jennie’s bedroom. It was tough, but she managed it and now she’s currently on the tree branch adjacent to Jennie’s bedroom window with some pebbles in her jacket pocket. Taking a moment to steady herself on her feet, because even though she’s a dancer, she’s still not the most graceful person, tripping over air is definitely her forte. After steadying herself and making sure she wouldn’t fall, she took the pebble out of her pocket threw it at the bedroom window. She only had a pebble left in hand when the window was finally thrown open by an obviously very agitated Jennie Kim. Lisa was caught off guard that she almost slipped but she managed to regain her balance._

_“Jen, please hear me out”_

_“No.” she answered curtly._

_“Babe please”_

_Jennie was closing her bedroom window and Lisa, in her desperation of wanting Jennie to listen to her miscalculated her step and the next thing she knew, she’s on the ground feeling a sharp pain on the shoulder that cushioned her fall. She closed her eyes and started groaning in agony while holding her side. A couple of seconds later, she felt a pair of soft hands cradled her face. When she opened her eyes, she was met with a pair of concern feline-eyes belonging to the girl she fell from the tree for._

_“Are you okay baby?” Jennie asked, her tone lacing with concern for the girl on the ground._

_“Yep, just peachy”_

_“Let me drive you to the hospital”_

_“No”_

_“Lisa—”_

_“No, Jen. You need to hear me out first”_

_“I’ll do it on the way to the hospital. C’mon”_

_“But—”_

_“Do you want me to call your parents instead?” Jennie threatened, knowing that Lisa will be nagged to the grave if they were to find out what she just had done_

_“Alright, fine.”_

_._

_._

_._

_Well, Jennie lied. On their way to the hospital, she plugged in her earpods and continued ignoring her girlfriend. Lisa on her part was just too tired especially after her fall just now, so she just leaned her head on the headrest and stared out of the window. When they arrived, Jennie went to open the door for her, she tried to explain herself again. “Jen—” but she was cut off by a kiss._

_“Don’t worry Poopoo, I forgive you”_

_“But you lied to me, you said you will listen to me on the way here just now” she pouts._

_“I’m sorry about that, I just knew if we were to talk, I wouldn’t be able to focus on driving and that’s just dangerous baby” Lisa just continued pouting at her, “C’mon you baby, we can talk later, and you’ll explain to me about everything, alright? And no flirting with the nurses or doctors Lalisa”_

_“I wouldn’t dream of it babe” she smiles toothily at her girlfriend._

_At the end of the night, Lisa went home with a dislocated shoulder, a bruised hip and a happy girlfriend._

Present

“She was such a green-eyed monster back in high school” she chuckles to herself recalling some of those memories.

“Who’s a monster?”

“SHIT”

“LALISA”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and I hope I did jealous Jennie justice, I'm sorry for any mistake. Happy reading and thank you! (:
> 
> I will edit this when I'm free.


End file.
